


Shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, im probably just going to use this to test css styles but who knows???? who cares????, lmao get rekt kid, none of this makes sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nike shorts. Short candy bars. Short sticks. Short stories!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> it's your fault.

Determination is a fickle thing, it can bring life and peace or destroy and burn everything in its path. Determination murdered your brother. Determination turned him into dust, but-- you led determination. You guided it through the slippery slopes of Snowdin, you jestered and joked with it despite its stoic demeanor. In the end, it was all your fault, _all your fault._ **Y O U K I L L E D H I M.**

Giving up is easy, you’re a professional at that-- an expert in defeat. Papyrus chides you for your laziness, telling you in his snarky, but equally upbeat voice to pick up the slack, _(“Do you mean ‘put your backbone into it’?” you retorted, winking with pistol hands low in the air.)_ but it doesn’t matter; it never matters. You can easily distinguish the importance of tasks in one second. For example: Washing the dishes, or picking up your socks. It’s not necessary, but rather a daily regimen, one that you do not wish to partake in. After a conversation (through the convenience of five-coins sticky notes), your good-natured brother will be subdued into doing the chores. While you’re the accomplished pro at failure and submission, you’re far adept at the tongue of negligence and indolence. 

So one day, pre-knock, knock session, when the stranger behind those colossal, looming doors asked for a promise in a voice heavy with burden, you immediately knew something was wrong. 

**_‘....Will you promise me to look over and protect any human that walks through these doors?....’_**

How can you say ‘no’ to your best and favorite audience?

**_‘... Only a person without a soul would say ‘no’ to that.’ _**

You cracked back, attempting to lighten the mood. A soft laugh ran through the thick doors and slid onto ice. It bellows in comparison to the dreadful silence and apprehension knots in your stomach.

  
You can feel a timeline metamorphosing.  


**Author's Note:**

> i told myself that i will write something every day, but like all resolutions, it's most likely never to come to fruition.
> 
> however, please tell me if sans' words are coming out as comic sans ms because i tried so hard,,,
> 
> (edit: fun fact of the day - comic sans ms might not appear for iOS users and instead it will become fancy cursive. very fancy. much fancy.)


End file.
